


transferring

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the “spoiler” that Kurt and Blaine would be having a “very sincere” discussion. Which obviously means making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	transferring

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ post date: 3/20/11.

"We should, you know, talk about this," Kurt says. 

Blaine settles his hands on Kurt's hips, nodding along with his words. "We should," he says, and he sounds sincere and still a little rough around the edges, remnants of the way his voice had fallen along with his expression when Kurt told him about transferring back. 

"What it means for us," Kurt says, only nudging his hips forward into Blaine's wide palms a little, not enough to be distracting, just enough to be warm and solid. 

Blaine leans forward instead of answering, though, bending his head to press his nose into the bare skin on the side of Kurt's neck. "We should talk," Blaine agrees, again, hot on Kurt's neck, "with our mouths. About important things." 

"With our mouths," Kurt repeats, unsure why Blaine needed to clarify that talking would be done with their mouths, because that's generally how it works, and Kurt maybe feels a little bit breathless with how aware he is of Blaine's mouth pressing into his skin, his lips moving around words. 

"But," Blaine says, leaning back up, reaching up with one of his hands to curl his fingers along the side of Kurt's jaw -- they fit so nicely, so comfortably, like they've been doing this for years instead of an entirely too short period of time, and sometimes Kurt has these moments where he thinks he knows exactly what Blaine meant before, that maybe Blaine had been looking for 'forever' but Kurt had found a sort of 'forever' instead. 

"But what?" Kurt asks, distracted by the soft circular motions of Blaine's thumb on his jaw. 

"But there are so many better things we could be doing with our mouths," Blaine says, grinning suddenly, close and not close enough at all. 

Kurt still can't figure out how to control the swooping sensation in his stomach every time they kiss. He can't figure out how to shake the immediate reactions he has, the way he has to reach up with whatever hand he can and pull Blaine closer, the way he can't help but loose track of how to breathe, how he can't stop the small noises that come up out of his throat and into Blaine's mouth, matched perfectly by the low sort of growls Blaine makes when he tugs Kurt closer by his hips.

Still, though, they -- they really do have to talk about this. Kurt is leaving, and he wants Blaine to know why he can't stay. 

"Wait," Kurt says, only flushing up his neck when he realizes it's his voice that comes out on a low whine, completely unconvincing pressed into Blaine's lips. 

Blaine stills and leans back, though, resting his cheek against Kurt's jaw and loosening the grip of his hands on Kurt's waist. "Hmm?" he hums. 

"This is going to change things," Kurt says, "shouldn't we --"

"Hey," Blaine says, this time leaning up all the way, "hey -- Kurt. I know it will, I know you're not going to be here, and that sucks, but if you think transferring is going to make anything about my feelings for you change, you've been inhaling too much of that acrylic you've been using on your big bang theory project model."

"But," Kurt starts, but Blaine shakes his head, pressing two fingers against Kurt's lips. 

"I'm not letting you go now that I finally have you," Blaine says, "and I fully intend to take the moderate commute between us everyday, even if it's only to see you before bed and kiss you goodnight in your driveway." 

Kurt feels his face sort of scrunch up, because he's not sure what to say, but Blaine just tips his head back and laughs a little, low. "Kurt," Blaine says, smiling again, dragging his fingers from Kurt's lips and down to the dip of skin under his tie, "you're -- so. Don't worry so much. A little distance won't hurt us, and honestly, it will probably lower the chances of me getting expelled for dragging you into empty classrooms whenever I see you smile across the hallway or something."

Kurt shakes his head again, can't help it, and ducks forward to kiss Blaine, soft and quick. "Fine," he says, "fine. I just -- is it stupid to say I'm going to miss you?"

"No," Blaine says, "not stupid."

It's easy -- okay, Kurt almost knocks over a lamp, and Blaine's tie almost mysteriously chokes him to death -- but it's easy for them to move to the couch in the corner of the room and lay down, moving mostly in sync already, laughing when Blaine tears the hemmed edge of Kurt's uniform sleeve, because it doesn't matter if it's pristine anymore, and taking a moment to catch their breath when Kurt accidentally elbows Blaine in the ribs. They're still working at this, being together, getting comfortable, and as much as the transfer makes Kurt nervous because of how they're still figuring things out, the way Blaine looks at him, settled over his knees. Well, that doesn't make him nervous at all.


End file.
